rrratherfandomcom-20200213-history
Erics5
Erics5 is user who created his account as early as late March of 2016. He was a very quiet user with very little activity and with next to no recognition from the public eye. This was until his last week on the site during the middle period of May, 2016. Eric began posting several whose hotter questions in a row, a series that has been heavily looked down upon due to its low quality and unoriginality. The user known as NeonSpectre criticized one of his questions and told him to slow down the rate at which he was spamming questions. Eric then became enraged and began to spam the site with multiple pornographic pictures. The graphicness of his questions grew more severe as time progressed as he posted gore and hardcore pornography as well. He was later banned after multiple users reported him. His account was closed, fifty days after its original creation. He has stated on multiple occasions that he would return under a new account. Suspected Users Involved With The Account Very little is known due to Eric's very limited appearance on the site, as well as his comments being already deleted. It is presumed that he's a user originating from Alabama due to comments made under a guest account claiming that he had returned. However, he may be using a proxy as various other sources have reported his original account being from multiple different areas. There's also a distinct chance that Eric is an independent account with no actual affiliation with other preexisting accounts. The following are a list users suspected to related him * 'Tristeng '- The only confirmed account from Alabama that currently goes to the site. Not very likely due to how polarizing the differences between tristen's and eric's are personality wise. * 'Guest from Pennsylvania '- Was seen complimenting him several questions. Another guest originating from Delaware was also complimenting him in the same question and was liked and replied to by the Pennsylvania guest. This if fairly suspicious given that nearly every user on the site seems to harbor a common hatred towards him. * 'RubiLove '- Was making "whose hotter" type questions on the exact same day as the spam incident. Both of there questions being up at the same time was part of what lead to Neon originally criticizing them. No official comment about Eric has been made by him. Is frequently defended by guest accounts as well. * '''Gary2198 - '''Previous troll known for vandalizing the rrrather wiki. Was made infamous after multiple Rrrather Rrreports were made reporting on him. His account never had ban charges pressed against him as the attacks all happened on the wiki, thus making his actions unrelated to the site itself. Both share the same theme for naming their accounts * '''Erics5_Second_Accoun - '''Second account semi-confirmed to be made by Eric. Was created on the same day that he spammed the comments as a guest saying he was back. Currently has no comments or questions. Reported after its discovery, currently unbanned. Category:Users Category:Exiles Category:Unpopular Users Category:Users that joined in March 2016 Category:"Who's Hotter" Spammers Category:American Users Category:Users from Alabama